The Zoologist/Quotes
The Zoologist: I was once Dr. Alan Douglas, one of the world's greatest zoologists. Now my profession is my name. Now, I am just.... the Zoologist. *'The Zoologist': So, you've killed silverback gorillas (changes arms into a silverback gorilla's arms), ravenous pythons (changes lower body into a python's tail), and saltwater crocodiles (nose and mouth change to the snout of a saltwater crocodile's), with your bare hands.... but have you ever fought them all at once? *'The Zoologist': Like a tiger, I shall strike swiftly and without mercy. Like a bull rhinoceros, I shall blow my enemies away like leaves in the wind. And like a constrictor, no criminal shall escape my grasp. I am the ZOOLOGIST!! *'The Zoologist': I roar in the name of JUSTICE! RRRROOOOAAAARRR!!!!! *'Narrator (commenting on the Zoologist)': He possesses the power of a Tyrannosaurus rex.... the agility of a great ape..... the ferocity of a tiger..... and what it takes to be a hero...... *'The Zoologist (to the Poacher)': You hunt creatures for their so-called "trophies", to prove your so-called superiority. But all I see is a man who's willing to prove that he can kill a defenseless beast with a gun. *'The Zoologist (to Timothy Cox)': What? Are you trying to bribe me, with material possessions? With money? Are you serious? You obviously don't realize who or what you're dealing with here. I'm not some mere human lawyer or cop or judge you can bribe into helping you get free from the justice system. I'm a GOD! And I won't rest until every last one of your operations is demolished, brick by brick!! *'The Zoologist': I am not the ruler of the animal kingdom... I AM THE ANIMAL KINGDOM! RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!!! *'The Zoologist': You are just assuming that a worm's life is somehow less important than a human's life. Who's to say that's true? Between Characters *'The Botanist (to the Zoologist)': Alan, join me! And together, we can uproot this civilized world, and regrow it into a more.... natural one! *'The Zoologist': Sorry, but I never really had much of a green thumb! *'The Zoologist (to the Botanist)': I'm gonna tear your heart out.... *'The Botanist (laughing)': Ahahahaha! Pathetic fool, I have no heart, remember? No circulatory system!!! *'The Veterinarian (to the Zoologist)': Don't you understand what you are, Alan? You are the peak of the evolutionary process! You can do whatever your heart desires! And no one could stop you! Do you not know what that means? *'The Zoologist': Yes. It means I can kick your gluteous maximus (breaks free)! *'Rescued Kid (sees his bird wings)': Are you an angel? *'The Zoologist': That's a sweet thought, kid. But I'm just an animal. *'Terrain': So, lemme get this straight. You have your own planet, that YOU created. Your own headquarters. Your own "Hero Hood". And all you can think to call it..... is the Zoo?! *'The Zoologist': ..... What could be more perfect (smirks)? Movie Taglines The Zoologist *Dr. Alan Douglas was once just a man…. Now he is forevermore… The Zoologist. *The animal kingdom takes many forms…. So does justice. *He’s conquered one jungle. Now, he’ll conquer a whole new one. The Zoologist: Origin of the Species *Charles Darwin once proposed that all life on Earth is descended from one common ancestor. He must've met the Zoologist. *What makes an animal human? The power to choose your own destiny. *This time..... he's not alone. The Zoologist: Survival of the Fittest *The Zoologist is here... to make you fear. *It's kill or be killed. He'll choose kill anyday. *He'll have to fight more than just a clone.... he'll have to fight himself. The Zoologist: Natural Selection *It's the process of natural selection... pick your weapon wisely. *A family that fights together, dies together *This one's a gasser The Zoologist: Adapt and Conquer *Gods don't die... they EVOLVE! *Mr. Cox, you're 12:30 appointment is here. He's not very happy. *You think you know power.... you must've not seen the first four. The Zoologist: Mass Extinction *It's the Zoologist's greatest battle yet.... bring it on. *The Zoologist doesn't face death... he faces mass extinction! *The animal kingdom takes many forms…. So do heroes. Category:Quotes